isabella- salvatore-swan-mikealson
by Emma.May.Crann
Summary: i am a hybrid half vampire half witch and the mikealsons need my help follow my story on how i helped them and me falling in love while doing it
1. the strange phone call

I am Isabella-Swan-Salvatore but the towns people of Forks think i am called Isabella-Marie-Swan. I am 176 years old and am a traditional vampire not a pussy disco ball like the cold ones . the difference is a trditional vampire is warm skinned,tanned, they have a beating heart its faint but you can hear it and they can only die with a stake to the heart or they can be searously burned/tourtured with vervain but i am not your original vampire im a hybrid im half vampire half witch and a powerful one i might add. i am from a powerful witch coven called the swans they are the most powerful witch on the planet right now that is but there is a witch that is feared most by all witches that is Esther Mikealson she was origanally a good witch but she got greedy and wanted more power and ended up using black magic to create the mostr powerful unkillable vampire line called the mikealsons they cant die anymore that is because the only thing that could kill them was a white oak stake from the white oak tree but they burned it to the ground in the 12th centry they burned it down to the ground but us whitches can do some damage to them. So as i was saying before i am in a small town called Forks in Wasington there is a vampire coven called the cullen's there the cold ones which means they are cold as ice, have skin like a marble, can't control there blood lust and they can obtain so gifts when they are changed for example there is Alice Cullen as small pixi looking woman but when she was changed got the obility to see the future but she can't see mine. Then there is Edward the one that is my boyfriend he can red mind's but he can't read mine and there is some shape shifters they can change into a horse sizes wold. anyway's today something strange happened i got a call from a unknown number.

{FLASHBACK}

i was sitting in my bedroom at the swan resdiance when my phone started ringing ' what's wronge with being confident? what's wrong with being confident? ' yes okay ill admit it im a demi lovato fan and yes she is my ring tone but back to the call i answered it and this is what happened

{BELLA-KLAUS }

hello isabella swan speaking ?

 _hello isabella_

who is this?

 _oh how rude of me not to introduce myself i'm klaus mikealson_

and what can i do for you klaus

 _i know your a witch and a powerful i might add but i need your help actually all my siblings need your help_

what can i help you with

 _we want you to help us kill our mother esther im sure you have heard of her_

yes i am well aware of who your mother is isn't everyone

 _* chuckles* yes so im outside your house open your door_

okay bye

{END OF FLASHBACK}

i opened the door and there was a jaw dropping stunner at my door im sure he knew what i was thinking as he started laughing and then smirked at me while saying " close your mouth love dont want to catch fly's" so i closed my mouth and invited him in " would you like to come in klaus " he smiled a breathtaking smile and walked in " so what can i help you and your siblings with klaus " he sighed and said " we need you to over power our mother she came back into our lives and says she wants to be a family but she is planing something i feel it so i am inviting you to our family ball tomorow in mystic falls i will be waiting" and with that he left.


	2. welcome to mysic falls

**previsly**

i opened the door and there was a jaw dropping stunner at my door im sure he knew what i was thinking as he started laughing and then smirked at me while saying " close your mouth love dont want to catch fly's" so i closed my mouth and invited him in " would you like to come in klaus " he smiled a breathtaking smile and walked in " so what can i help you and your siblings with klaus " he sighed and said " we need you to over power our mother she came back into our lives and says she wants to be a family but she is planing something i feel it so i am inviting you to our family ball tomorow in mystic falls i will be waiting" and with that he left.

 **CHAPTER TWO - WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS**

turns out klaus had paid for my ticket 1st class so he obvisly needed me very badly or he wouldn't of been as nice so the mikealsons ball is tonight and klaus has already got me a dress and items to go with that dress that i haven't seen so i prey to god that it's nice and he asked me what colour i like and i said blood red so hopefully its that colour

anyways im in a car with a driver that doesn't talk much all he said was ' mr mikealson is waiting for me and that he is taking me to him ' about 20 minuets later we pull up to this jaw dropping house im sure i was drooling at its beauty

 ** _( . /search?q=large+white+house &espv=2&biw=1242&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjj2Zbmp9TKAhXDPRQKHUjQBWMQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=mikaelson+family+house&imgrc=InPNO8CyYLROTM%3A the mikealsons house )_**

then i heard that voice that i couldn't get out of my head and that acsent omg way to make a girl blush it was so sexy and thoose eyes thoose green eyes that always had a mischievous look to them and that smirk oh holy cow that smirk turns you on so badly its just so i can't describe it really but anyway's while i was staring at this amazing house i didn't see klaus walk up behind me until i felt his breath against my neck oh god then he said " hello love you admiring my house " i turn around to face him and his face is 2 inches away from mine " its beautyful no can you show mw my room please " i say in a demanding tone which he just laughs at once i am setteled into my room klaus says its time to meet the rest of his family except his mother and brother finn so here i am standing in front of a bunch of vampires and there is a cocky one that thinks he is all this just he wait

 **{ klaus pov}**

so here i am introducing isabella to my other siblings except mother and finn well her goes nothing

" brothers and sister meet isabella she is going to help us kill our mother " kol laughts and the others smile " why you laughting brother?" and he stops and says " her she looks like a 12 year old she wont be able to do any damage" but before i can replie kol is on the floor gripping his head and all of us look to isabella who is glaring at kol " okay isabella let him go i think he has lernt his leason " i say whilst chuckling she looks so cute when she is glaring but kol gets up and says " no fair she cheated" bella replies " look who's the twelve year old now " she said while smirking and rebeckah says " i like her " and high fives bella.

sorry guys dont know what else to write but im uploding the next chaper today about the ball so keeep an eye out for that xoxo 


	3. the best ball of them all

**{bella pov}**

 **{ bella's outfit - cgi/set?id=189403277 }**

im standing in the mirror looking at the beautiful dress klaus got me and i carfully did my hair and light make up with a heavy blood red lipstick on for once in my life i feel sexy and free so im about to walk down to go over the plan for tonight when rebekah comes in and smiles at me "bella you look stunning " and i say " you look ureal to becks"

 **{ rebekah's outfit - cgi/set?id=189406958 }**

we both link arms and leave the room the boys are waiting down at the bottom of the stairs and we slowly walk down when we get to the bottom kol says " wow whitchy you scrub up well i have a feeling you will be in my bed by the end of the nigth moaning my name " he said smirking so i decided to give him something to moan about.

 **{klaus's pov}**

Me, kol, elijah were waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for bella and becks and kol saying " i bet bella stands out from a crowed" i was confused so i asked him why and he said " she doesn't look like a dress girl more of a jeans girl i chuckled well he gonig to be in for a shock when he sees bella

5 minuets later we hear the door open and then walking down the stairs was our sister who looked okay but bella damn she looks stunning and i smile when kol takes in a sharp breath before saying " wow whitchy you scrub up well i have a feeling you will be in my bed by the end of the nigth moaning my name " and bella smirked and then kol dropped to the floor " ill give you something to be moaning my name " bella said with a smirk and than walked over to the bar and got a glass of red wine.

 **{bella's pov}**

about 20 minuets after teasing kol everyon turned up and the ball had everyone is here for the ball and im in the corner next to the bar for klaus to give me the signal to walk up the stairs to the balconey. right now i have my 2nd glass of red wine in my hand just in time as esther apperes at the top of the stair case on the other side i see klaus wink at me guessing thats my signal i slowly walk up the second staircase with out anyone seeing nd i quickly cast a spell on the top floor bacony to protect anyone down stairs so i guess i have to wait.

 **{klaus's pov}**

so everyone is here and i quickly glance around and see bell at the bar with her 2nd glss of wine in her hands but she isnt drinking it she is only holding it to make her look like she is bleanding in im about to walk up to her to talk but mother and finn appear at the top of the stairs to proprse a speech so i turn and wink at bella and she slowly walks up the far staircase with out anyone noticing she slips on to the balcony and waits

 **{bellas pov}**

so about 20 minuets later i hear esther and the rest of the siblings klaus, becks , kol , elijah and finn they walk in and stop but esther says something to me " hello dear the ball is ment to be downstairs" i reply " oh sorry i came for some air as its quite crowded and i dont deal well with crowds sorry mrs mikealson" esther says "oh its okay dea" but doesn't finish as she is on the floor in pain as well as finn she look at me and says "i-i- isabella..." im shocked at her how did she know my name but before i could ask her she starts chanting " _phasmatos tribum nas ex veras, sequita saguines, ementas asten mihan ega petous "_ and i see flashbacks of my mother and father being killed by esther because she needed the power but before i could even cry i got back up and chanted

 _" phesmatos superous em animi ribum "_ esther and finn screamed in pain and i chanted it a few more more forceful

 _" phesmatos superous em animi ribum phesmatos superous em animi ribum phesmatos superous em animi ribum phesmatos superous em animi ribumphesmatos superous em animi ribum phesmatos superous em animi ribum "_ and esther and finn turned grey and had vains all over there face and kol amd elijah checked for a pulse and the was none nut nefore i could think straight i was failing over the balconey railing fading into the darkness.

 **{klaus's pov}**

about 20 minuets later mother asked to meet at the top floor balconey where bella was so all of us were walking up there whne mother saw bella she said

" hello dear the ball is ment to be downstairs " and bella repiled with good acting skills " oh sorry i came for some air as its quite crowded and i dont deal well with crowds sorry mrs mikealson " and my mother started to replie "oh its okay dea" bella started mind attacking her mother and finn dropped to the floor writhing in pain i could her kol snickering with becks but before bella could finish them off mother started chanting _"phasmatos tribum nas ex veras, sequita saguines, ementas asten mihan ega petous "_ bella dropped to the floor but the emotions on her face showed it all mother was giving here flash backs of something bad as it got bella really pissed and she started chanting even louder than mother

 _" phesmatos superous em animi ribum"_

mother and finn screamed in pain bella chanted it a few more times _" phesmatos superous em animi ribum phesmatos superous em animi ribum phesmatos superous em animi ribum phesmatos superous em animi ribumphesmatos superous em animi ribum phesmatos superous em animi ribum "_ mother and finn turned grey and had vains all over there face so kol and elijah checked for a pulse and there wasn't any but before we could say anything bella looked so pale but before any of us could come to her she blacked out and because she was leaning aginst the railing she fell over me and kol used vamp speed to catch her luckly we caught her before she hit the ground.


	4. bella's past

**chapter 4**

 **{kol's pov }**

after me and elijah checked for a pulse on mother and finn's necks and there wasn't any but before we all looked at bella she looked so pale but before any of us could come to her she blacked out and because she was leaning aginst the railing she fell over me and klaus used vamp speed to catch her luckly we caught her before she hit the ground. klaus passed her to me and said " carry her to the room brother" of course i agreed and as i walked up the stairs i could hear bella's heart rate slowly drop but then became strong straight away it confused me than i thought ill ask the others later. i walked straight passed her room and into mine i placed her on my bed and lay next to her but i already knew that she would be angry that im so close to her i went to get off the bed when she started hugging me in her sleep which by the way she is so adourable when she sleep's. she looked so peaceful and like she doesn't have a care in the world.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **{bella's pov}**

i can't remeber anything. i slowly start to wake up and i feel like someone is hugging me which is an amazing hug btw. but i slowly open my eye's to meet a pair of chocolate one's that just pore into mine i couldn't stop staring at them they were just perfect. my mate. that was what was going through my head as well as safe. then the person spoke up " i know i'm to die for but breakfast is ready" omg omg omg that was goign through my mind my mystry man was kol. i groaned this can't be happening but he is cute. no bella stop it your ment to dispise him after all he did try to sleep with him. but those eye's oh god im falling head over heels for kol...

 **{kol's pov}**

i was watching bella sleep . i know creepy much but she just looked so peaceful and then it hit me she is going to be pissed that she is here with me as she doesn't exactly like me right now due to the fact that i tried to sleep with her the first day i met her but who wouldn't she has a figure to die. no kol don't you can't she is pure and you are worthless compared to her.i keep staring and when my eye's focus better i see the most amazing hazul/dark chocolate eye's that show raw emotion all i see is that some one hurt her the pain a person shouldn't go through by themself. i remember listening to her story with our sibling's it was shocking and i wanted to kill every single one of them. the people who isolated her from when she was young, her parent's not caring about her. her mother dumping her on her father in the smallest and worst place in the world forks,wasington but the worst part of the story was watching her heart get broken over and over again by the same cold one.

 ** _{flashback}_**

 ** _{kol's pov}_**

 _we all sat in silance as bella contemplated how to tell use her story then she found the courage to start off talking " well..em..i was born on the 22nd of feburary 1997 to charlie and renee swan there were true loving parent's up until i was 3 years old when my parent's got a divorce and renee shipped all of our stuff to pheniox and 6 months later she met phil the were together for 5 months before renee asked phil to mve in with her not caring if i was there she marrie him 2 months later but because phil worked as a baseball player he needed a gym so they bought a whole gym and kicked me out of my room and into the basement, i felt so betrayed..." she took a breath and wiped the stray tears that overflowed those hazel eye's and she started to talking again " so i felt betrayed by my on flesh and blood kicking out of my room for a man she bearly knew...then the beating's happened i was a slave for them funny enough my story felt like a fairy tale at first it reminded me of cinderella how here fairy good mother would come and sweep her off her feet when times were hard but no that never happened no one cared about me enough to sweep me off my feet but they just made me work harder during my times of need and when it was all to much for me.." a small sob escaped her mouth i glanced over my other siblings and they all had the sme look on thier face's sympothy and pitty but it was obvious that bella didn't want our pitty so she continued on with her story " so the beatings the hardest thing a human should go through is rejection and that is exactly what i went through my mother made me be her personal slave/ maid i did all the chourse and cooked i also did the shopping. i had certian things to do before a certian time and if it wasn't complete by then i would get beaten they wern't that bad i got used to them after about 5 weeks then about 12 years later my mother said stuff that went striaght through me like a bullet from a gun she said ' your a nobody , no one cares about you, i should of aborted you when i hd the choice but i didn't i kept you. your spoiled. i can't wait till you die hopefully its sooner than i want it to be because you shouldn't walk this earth and sinner that's what you are." she took another breath and continued " the words that cut like a knife was your dead to me there was never a isabella swan in my family..and that is what i have alway's feared rejection the one thing that scared me so much that when it happened i was numb" she stoped talking to us and just looked at all our faces before running away bekah got up and ran after her but all we could hear was bella's sobs and bekah knocking asking to open the door"_

 ** _{end of flashback}_**

i have never seen someone so inscure. i remember how long it took us to get her out the bathroom. we ended up taking the door off the hinges and when we looked in the she was asleep with dried tear stains on her cheeks but other than that she looked peaceful. now back to them eye's in front of me there so warm they melt into yours everytime you look at them. no kol your ment to be a heartless coward who doesn't fall in love. but who could help it she is so perfect she just doesn't know it yet but i plan on showing her.


	5. WHO IS WITH BECKAH

**CHAPTER 5**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 **{Kol's pov}**

 _i have never seen someone so inscure. i remember how long it took us to get her out the bathroom. we ended up taking the door off the hinges and when we looked in the she was asleep with dried tear stains on her cheeks but other than that she looked peaceful. now back to them eye's in front of me there so warm they melt into yours everytime you look at them. no kol your ment to be a heartless coward who doesn't fall in love. but who could help it she is so perfect she just doesn't know it yet but i plan on showing her._

 **CHAPTER 5 - WHO IS WITH BECKAH ?**

 **{ BELLA'S POV}**

So i woke in bed with kol. Nothing strange there at all. But in a way i was glad. I wasn't alone for once. My thinking got interupted by kol.

" how are you feeling love?" and i replied with a quick yawn " i feel fine but the main question i want to know is ... there any food im starving?" he chuckled at my seriousness and than continued to tell me that the others had made her pancakes and bacon with mayple syrup. we got up. When i got downstairs klaus was smirking at me it made me feel confused i turned to look at kol behind me and he was smirking to. it made me really pissed off that they kept looking at me like that so i quickly ran into the kitchen to eat something.

 **{klaus's pov}**

bella and kol are awake you can tell by there heartbeats and the fact we could hear them talking. When they arrive at the bottom of the stairs bella looked flushed which caused me to smirk at her and kol was to she actually looked so cute when she was pissed off she kept looking between us than gave up and ran into the kitchen. Me and kol laughted at her trying to keep her posture.

 **{kol's pov}**

I walked after bella into the kitchen to see her singing and swinging her hips to ' big booty by JLO'. I stay quite to she when she will notice but she doesn't until the song has ended when i clapped for her wonderful little proformance she turned around and blushed bright red but one glance at me and she turned away. I chuckled at her nervousness.

 **{bella's pov}**

i walk into the kitchen and no one is there so i put the radio on and my favourate tune comes on so i start singing

 ** _"Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you got a big booty_**

 ** _Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you got a big booty_**

 ** _Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you got a big booty_**

 ** _Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you_**

 ** _(Ain't that a freak)_**

 ** _Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you got a big booty_**

 ** _(My baby, you're gorgeous_**

 ** _I mean you're fine, you're sexy_**

 ** _But most of all you are just absolutely booty-full)_**

 ** _Have you seen her on the dance floor_**

 ** _She got the boom, shake the room_**

 ** _That's the lightning and the thunder_**

 ** _You wanna meet her, you wanna touch her_**

 ** _See the light in her eyes, and it starts to make you wonder_**

 ** _All the sexy girls in the party_**

 ** _Go and grab a man, bring him to the dance floor_**

 ** _Go on let them jeans touch you while you're dancing_**

 ** _It's his birthday, give him what he ask for_**

 ** _(Let me show you how to do it)_**

 ** _Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you got a big booty_**

 ** _(Work)_**

 ** _Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you got a big booty_**

 ** _(Shake that)_**

 ** _Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you got a big booty_**

 ** _(Go to work)_**

 ** _Big, big booty_**

 ** _What you_**

 ** _The way she moves_**

 ** _I know you want her_**

 ** _She like the fire, get you right_**

 ** _That's the lightning and the thunder_**

 ** _You wanna meet her, you gotta touch her_**

 ** _Hold on tight for the ride_**

 ** _Cause you know you wanna love her_**

 ** _Booty, booty, booty, booty, booty everywhere_**

 ** _Look at her booty, stop, stare_**

 ** _They love that booty, hell yeah_**

 ** _The way she twerk it, not fair_**

 ** _She got a booty, that'll swallow a thong_**

 ** _And if you do it better do it dirty all night long_**

 ** _Booty, toot it, boot it, you know the plan_**

 ** _So much booty, she could supply the demand_**

 ** _I wanna take that big 'ol booty shopping at the mall_**

 ** _I wanna pick it up and put that booty in my car_**

 ** _Baby your booty is a movie star_**

 ** _Oscar award winner of them all_**

 ** _Now give me that_**

 ** _Mesmerized by the size of it_**

 ** _You can fight it if you like take your time_**

 ** _I can guarantee you'll have the time of your life_**

 ** _Throw up your hands if you love a big booty_**

 ** _Big big big big big big booty_**

 ** _What you_**

 ** _Big big big big big big booty_**

 ** _What you_**

 ** _Big big big big big big_**

 ** _(Let me show you how to do it)_**

 ** _(Work)_**

 ** _(Shake that)_**

 ** _(Go to work) "_**

The song stops and i hear someone clapping this can't be happening to me. I quickly turn around and see kol leaning agianst the door frame but he has that smirk that would whoo every girl oh god im falling for him nd im falling hard. I take one glance i can feel me face heating up i proberly look like a tomarto. Oh god this is so embarrising i quickly walk out the door when kol finaly moved and went to my room but on the way out i see klaus sitting in the same spot still smirking, i quickly run to my room and slide down the door. oh god this can't be happening.

 **{Klaus's pov}**

after me and kol pissed her off bella went into the kitchen and put the radio we all could hear her singing and by the look on kol's face she must be dancing very seductivly and if the song doesn't finish soon kol's eye's are going to fall out his hed and he will of caught plenty of fly's. Once the song had finished kol clapped and i can just picture bella right now so red. Kol walks in to the kitchen and about 2 second's later a really flushed bella appear's once she see's me smirking she glares and takes off up the stairs and slams her bedroom door. The picture of her face comes to mind she looked so red obvisly embrassed that kol caught her shaking it. I chuckle and kol does to.

 **{bella's pov}**

When i get to my room i slide down my door so embaressed that kol saw me dancing and it was really sexy to. Oh god end my life right now. I quickly grab mt phone and text bekah to come to my room.

 **text**

 _becks come to my room pls xx-B_

 **sure on way up now xx ;) - R**

 _Thanks :) xx - B_

 **{REBEKAH'S POV}**

I walk throught the door and go into the living room where kol and nik are laughing about somthing . they both start singing ' big big booty' aand i hear bella groan they just start laughing more then i get a text from bells

 **text**

 _becks come to my room pls xx-B_

she sounds serious but when i ask kol and nik they just burst out laughing so i reply

 **sure on way up now xx ;) - R**

as i'm walking up the stairs i get another text message.

 _Thanks :) xx - B_

I quickly read it and rush up the stairs. When i get to her door i knock and hear a squeaky 'come in' when i walk in i see bella sprawled on the floor.

" what's up bell?" i say quitely

she groans and gets a peice of paper and writes on it " kol and klaus saw me dancing and singing in the kitchen" then i imediatly now why kol and nik were singing and laughing downstairs. i quickly think of something for us girl's to do so i ask her " do you want to go out to the club? " she replies with a quite " yeah" so i quickly leave her room to get ready and before i can get ready kol and nik say " if you go out you better ring us if there is any trouble " i quickly say okay and run to my room to get ready.

 **{ rebekah outfit = cgi/set?id=189591763 }**

 **( bells outfit = cgi/set?id=189592309 )**

 **{ kol's pov }**

We heard the girls coming down the stairs and omg who is with becks. the mystry girl turns around and i choke on my burbon it's bella that girl is bella i hear nik laughing at me but i really dont care bella looks stunning.


	6. dancing on the bar

**kol pov**

Wow i didn't know bella had it in her to dress like that its quite amazing how she can go from being timid, quite and shy to being crazy, loud and wild. I don't care its amazing she is a uniqe person.

 **{ bella's pov }**

I finally finished getting ready with bekah's help. We were going out to the grill for karoke night which can't wait to do. Me and bekah walk down the stairs and then kol starts choking on his burbon when i turn around but all that klaus does is laugh while me and bekah leave its not like i dont care for him. Cause i do. its just rejection again is a big thing in my life.

 **{klaus's pov}**

Oh god you should of seen kol's face when bella came down the stairs all dolled up it was so fucking started choking on the 1736' burbon we were drinking. bella ignored him and walked out. kol just glared at me after he finished choking.

 **{bekah's pov}**

me and bella get to the grill and it's karoke night and i invited all the girlies to come so when we get there everyone is waiting but me and bell are up first for karoke so we descide to sing ' break free by ariana grande'

 _" If you want it, take it_

 _I should've said it before_

 _Tried to hide it, fake it_

 _I can't pretend anymore_

 _I only wanna die alive_

 _Never by the hands of a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

 _Now that I've become who I really am_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _You were better, deeper_

 _I was under your spell_

 _Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe_

 _On the highway to hell, yeah_

 _I only wanna die alive_

 _Never by the hands of a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

 _Now that I've become who I really am_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _No more, baby, ooh_

 _Thought on your body_

 _I came alive_

 _It was lethal_

 _It was fatal_

 _In my dreams it felt so right_

 _But I woke up every time_

 _Oh, baby_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more "_

after me and bell finish the whole place is clapping so we bow and get off stage to go to the bar and get some alcohol whoop. about 2 hours later we are dancing on top of the bar and the bartender...mark..no... matt... nope matthew.. i dont know his name said he was ringing somone to collect us as we would get him fired but me and bella still kept dancing and drinking.

 **{kol's pov}**

me and klaus were sitting catching up with each other when i got a text from matt the bartender at the grill

 _text_

 **kol come pick up yah sis and her m8 they are drunk and dancing on to of the tables - M**

 _Alright on way thnx m8 - K_

 **no bother huury the brunett stole another bottle of vodka and wont give it back - M**

this cause me to laugh and i told klaus he just laughed to so we left to go collect bekah who is proberly fine but bella will have a killer head ache tomorrow.

 **{ bella's pov}**

me and bekah were dancing on the bar when klaus and kol come in an just took one glance and burst out laughing i had a bottle of vodka in my hand and bekah had cactus jacks in hers we were dancing and jumping about like there wasn't a tomorrow. oh god tomorrow i dont even think i will suvive over night.

 **[kol's pov]**

Me and klaus walk in the grill and it was true bella and bekah on top of the bar singing and dancing with bottles of alcohol in there hands. bella starts dancing more her and bekah dancing together oh god. i look at klaus and we both just burst out laughing and walk over to bella and bekah trying catch them but the keep singing and moving away from us but were to quick for bella so i drag her down and carry her out with klaus and bekah trailing behind.i look down to bella and she is playing with the necklaces i have on but she looks like a little child.


	7. authour note 1

**sorry its has been ages since i uploaded i have been really busy with school work as exams are coming up and got lots to do but i am going to try upload at least 1-2 a week if not more sorry its been so long** **i give you my word i will upload more.** **please keep reading and reviewing as it really gives me a boost of courage knowing people like the stories i write so expect a upload soon** **xxxx . . xxxx**


End file.
